Bloody Roar
by MidnightKitsuneInuAshurii
Summary: Kagome has a secrete no one knows........her older sister seeks her out for help.......full summary inside pairings are KagsKoga InuSan AshWho knows sesshwho knows


Kagome has a secrete not even her adopted mother knows what happens when her older sister seeks her out for help. Will she leave her friends in the feudal era and her adopted mother to help her older sister or will she bring them along for the journey? Read n find out!

* * *

Kagome crawled out of the well with a sigh "does he always have too argue when i need too go

home". She threw her bag over the side she then seen a hand in her face. She looked up too see . Her

eyes widened. She grasped the hand and it pulled her up. "long time no see Imouto". Kagome

hugged her. "where've you been Onee'san?". "not now sis i must ask you a favor lets go inside".

Kagome nodded and followed her sister in side. Her adopted mom then appeared "why hello

Ashurii-San". (A/N ok ok i know i use this character too damn much but get over it xD shes my fav

character not just because she has my name but because i created her before i knew Ashurii meant

my name xD). "hello Mrs. Higurashi". She then turned back too Kagome. "Kagome its time you

start accepting who you are". Kagome glared "i have accepted who i am ever since i was told of

what i was". "you do remember our parents right?" "Hai Yugo and Shina". Ashurii nodded. "I am

the wolf after father and your the leopard after mother". Kagome nodded this time. "i need your

help Kagome.". Ashurii starred at her sisters eyes looking for a reaction. Her eyes widened "but!".

Ashurii only grinned "I can help you use your beast form" "why do you need my help you are so

much stronger then me why would you need my help". "the same reason father needed mothers help

he may have been the strongest man alive but he did need help". "where will i have too go?" "away

from here if you want Mrs. Higurashi to live back too my home town" "but what about the others"

"ah yes your friends from the past I'll let you visit them for a week on one occasion i go with and

help you use your best form". Kagome nodded. She got up and got her supplies. Ashurii sighed she

really didn't want too do this too her sister but this was the only way she could defeat her sworn

enemy and his rag team. She sat back on the couch with another sigh. Her sister then came back.

Ashurii finally noticed something different she eyed her sister. Her sisters aura surrounded her.

"who the hell has the rest of your soul". Came Ashurii's angry voice. Kagome jumped slightly "oh

kikyo who everyone presumes i am her reincarnation" "why haven't you gotten it back". "because of

Inuyasha". Kagome said as she packed her yellow bag. "Kagome! You need all of your soul or

something terrible will happen". Kagome stood up "ok lets go". Ashurii stood up with a nod. She

followed Kagome out too the well and jumped in after Kagome did. She then jumped out of the well while Kagome climbed. She landed on her feet and a hand crouching slightly. She stood up and

looked around "you can't even jump out of the well how pathetic". Kagome glared. "if your so

worried go get the rest of my soul" "i will and this honyou will not stop me". She began too walk

away. She stopped and grinned. Electricity then surrounded her. Kagome turned her head then

looked at her sister. She was now her beast form. She was a wolf more like a werewolf she stood

on her hind legs. She wore black jeans and a white shirt similar to the one her father wore. Kagome

grinned "been awhile since i've seen you in the form". Ashurii nodded "I'll be back later..." before

she could even move a blast of energy came at her. She jumped above it. She turned too see a man

with silver hair and silver puppy ears. She grinned barring her very sharp canine fangs. "get away

from Kagome!". Kagome rolled her eyes. She walked over too Ashurii and looked at her. Ashurii

turned and left. Inuyasha gawked "how...". "you'll find out soon enough Inuyasha come on im tired

and to go to sleep". Kagome headed too the village followed by Inuyasha. Ashurii began too run

following the scent of Kagome's soul mixed with a dead body. She was the cut off by a male inu

yokai. She looked at him. To her he was gorgeous. He had long silky silver hair pointed ears. He

had four red stripes two on each cheek and a purple crescent moon on his forehead. His eyes were a

cold golden color. A tail was wrapped over his right shoulder. He wore a battle kimono with armor

over his left arm. Two swords rested on his left hip. She sensed demonic energy from them. She

stood there unfazed by the stare he gave her. Usually his stare gave people chills going through the

bone, but not her he was very curious of this new animal. To him she was dangerous she was as

strong as him and he didn't like that. Electricity then surrounded her. She now stood in her human

form. She had long midnight black hair down too her waist. Her eyes were a silverish blackish

color. She was at least two inches shorter then him. She wore black shorts that went down to her

knees and a white shirt that showed her stomach muscles. He noted that her eyes too held coldness

and no emotion. All in all she took his breath away which was very unusual for him and confusing.

She eyed him "needed something dog" she said passively. He glared with a slight growl. She rolled

her eyes. She then noticed his scent was similar too Inuyasha's. She eyed him again "your Inuyasha's

older brother aren't you". He glared more coldly. "that mutt is not my family" "uh huh so your one

that'll cast flesh and blood out how pathetic". She began too walk away. He grabbed her wrist. She

glared at him. "he is a disgrace too my family as well is his dead mother" "what the hell is your

name anyway" she asked a bit viciously. "Sesshomaru of the western lands" "so your a lord

interesting" she then got free of his hold and began walking away again. "one warning mutt don't

get in my way i have business to take care of". She herd him growl viciously and smirked. She then

took off in a black blur. He stopped growling and glared. He smirked and followed after her. He

was going too take up her challenge. As Ashurii ran she turned back into her beast form and began

running faster. She skidded to a stop and looked around. She sniffed at the air. "wolves? Hmmm

lets go play" she grinned and ran to her right. She found a pack of wolves devouring something and

three men in the middle eating as well. She monitored them until the one with long black hair in a

high ponytail and a cloth around his forehead with amazing blue eyes looked up at her. He growled

and jumped up "who are you". She gave a little laugh barring fangs. The wolves surrounding them

backed up and laid down on the ground with their tails tucked underneath them. Electricity

surrounded her. The wolf gawked "you look like Kagome". "how do you know Kagome?". She

asked curiously. "shes my woman thats why" "mm hmm you must be Koga the reason i look

similar too Kagome is because im her sister" "got a name?" Koga asked curiously. "ya it's Ashurii"

"this is Hakaku and Ginta" they bowed too her. "what are you, you don't smell of a demon". "my

kind is a very rare breed we're known as beasts a demon who can transform into a powerful animal

depending on which breed you are, I am a wolf my sister is a leopard". "so she is a demon" "hai but

since kikyo took part of her soul she is in grave danger". His eyes widened "I'll help you find

kikyo". Ashurii began too smirk "arigato Koga why don't we go look for her". He nodded and

began following her his wolves and two friends followed. "so your Kagome's real sibling" "hai she

was adopted by the higurashi's after our parents died in a battle i went too go live on my own and

trained myself i haven't seen her in years and since my abrupt visit she's been..." "different?" Koga

asked curiously. "precisely i mean come on she hasn't seen me in years who know how many i

haven't counted and i suddenly appear needing her help in a war im in". He looked at her "your in a

war?" "Hai one my father had beaten along time ago now its back and it seems me and Kagome are

the main targets since our parents were the strongest beasts alive now every single beast alive is

after our power and our position in the world". "what is your position?". She began too grin

sadistically. The wolves whined and stuck their tails underneath them. "we are ranked over anybody

even lords and ladies we can do anything we like and get away with it we could kill the highest rank

lord and still not get in trouble or hunted for it". "wow and your the strongest there is?" "hai

Kagome is next in the rank I am above all even my sister although in my terms she has the same

rank i do so who ever fucks with her fucks with me and then they're dead". "whoa! No wonder the

wolves are so scared of you". They walked in silence for at least a more then three hours. It was

almost dawn and they were still walking. Ashurii stopped and stretched. Her ears twitched and she

sniffed the air. She gave a snort and turned around. Right as she looked he stepped into view. She

grinned "what brings you here mutt". He gave a light growl with a cold glare. She raised her nose in

the air and looked away. His growl grew louder. She grinned. "don't tell me you came to accept my

challenge eh?". A grin played across his face. He flexed his claws, but before he could have a

chance too attack her. He herd a squeal of terror. His head shot up and looked around he noticed the

wolf was already gone so he went after his ward. She ran for the cause of the scream for one she

hated hearing little girls scream in terror. She gritted her teeth and ran faster. She found a little girl

around eight being hovered over by a demon. She growled and ran at the demon. The demon seen

her and quickly swung his arm down on the child, but didn't quite hit the little girl. Ashurii ran and

pushed the little girl out of the way right as the demons hand struck through her stomach giving her

a very bad wound. She coughed up blood then glared up at the demon with a growl. She flexed her

claws and slashed the demon into pieces. She looked over at the little girl making sure she was ok.

She then stood up and staggered away from the little girl. She clutched onto her stomach as she

stumbled back too Koga and his friends. Luck just wasn't on her side. Her eyes glazed over and she

began too fall she blacked out before she hit. He finally got too where his ward was to see a torn to

shreds demon and his ward, Rin. She ran over and latched onto his leg. "Rin are you ok?" he asked

almost timidly. "Hai Rin is fine but Rin is worried about the demon girl the demon injured in her

stomach when she pushed Rin out of the way of the demons claws". His eyes widened a bit. He

finally caught the scent of fresh spilled blood. He looked down too see a trail of blood leading into

the forest. "Rin wait here i will be right back". She nodded and he ran off. She came into view. He

seen her began too fall from the loss of blood. He ran faster and caught her before she hit the

ground. He glared down at her. "stupid onna!" he picked her up and balanced her on his arm and

began walking back. He got back and Rin ran over too him too see an unconscious demon. She

gasped. Sesshomaru sat her down and began too attend too her wounds. After he applied a lather he

wrapped the wound in bandages. He stood up after he completed with a glare "i only helped so i

could be the one to defeat you stupid onna getting hit by a weak demon" "but Sesshomaru-Sama

she only got hurt because she pushed Rin out of the way". "lets go Rin". He began walking off. She

glanced at the demon before following her father figure. Hours past Koga came looking for her too

find her wounded but bandaged. "how the hell..." "it seems mistress Ashurii saved the little girl but

for the risk of her life" hakaku said passively. "then who tended to her wounds?". They began too

think. They shrugged it off. Koga picked her up and took off towards his den which wasn't very far

from here.

* * *

Well there is chapter one of my new story! hope you like ill update The Golden Wolf tomorrow for those who read that fanfic Ja ne! 


End file.
